


why

by k0777



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0777/pseuds/k0777
Summary: Lilith and Amity have a little heart to heart after covention
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 37





	why

After her heart to heart with the human Amity felt a little better, though still upset and more 

than a little hurt, which is why she was waiting in her mentor's office. She had thought Lilith 

believed in her, and up until a point maybe she did but now Amity wasn't so sure. Lilith cheated 

the school, the students, and most of all her. Sure the young witch was a bit suspicious when 

her abomination grew 10x its usual size, but ultimately she chalked it up to skill, training, and 

desire. Amity knew without question that she wanted the emperor's coven more than anyone 

else on the boiling isles, that was part of the reason she ended her friendship with Willow 

no matter how heartbroken she was at the time, it was all in an effort to be the best. Now the 

poor girl's confidence was shaken at best and utterly obliterated at worst, the one person who she was told 

she could count on, and who had unwavering faith in her abilities had betrayed her.


End file.
